Sisters are helpful some of the time
by creativethinker2011
Summary: Blaine and Bailey are back in another one-shot! Blaine and Kurt are recently back together and Blaine and Bailey have come to see the countertenor (and check out colleges). When Blaine confesses that he and Kurt have not been "intimate" since getting back together, Bailey decides to get her brother laid.


"New York, New York!" said Bailey Anderson. She and her twin brother, Blaine, were in the Big Apple visiting schools and Kurt. He and Blaine had recently gotten back together and they were determined to make the best of their weeklong visit to NYU, Columbia, and Juilliard. "God! I can't wait to live here next year!"

"Me either." said Blaine with a smile. He was typing away on his phone. Blaine looked up at his sister. Bailey stared at her brother with a mischievous look. "What?"

"Talking to your lovvvvvaaaaa?" She teased. Blaine's face turned red.

"Bailey…"

"What? I know you and Hummel have done the deed. If I recall, I was home for one such encounter…hot lips." said Bailey with a smirk. She loved teasing Blaine about his intimate life with Kurt, even using the name that Kurt had called the ONE TIME in public. Blaine's face flamed from pink to red.

"Cut it out. It was one time." said Blaine.

"So what does he call you the other times? Darling? Love? Baby? Blaine? Harder, bitch?"

"Bailey!" exclaimed Blaine.

"I'm curious." She said with a shrug.

"You take a weird interest in my personal life." said Blaine as he walked away from his younger sister.

"Hey, it was my job at one point." countered Bailey. "I had to keep you alive."

"I'm alive. Besides, I'm supposed to look out for you. I am older."

"By two minutes." Bailey rolled her eyes. "So what does he call you?"

Blaine sighed and sat down on a park bench. Bailey followed suit.

"What's up, Blainers?"

"Well…Kurt and I haven't really….you know" ,Blaine raised his eyebrows, "Since we got back together."

"Really?"

"We live in two separate states, Bailey. It's difficult."

"First off, nice way to avoid the word 'hard.' And second, have you never heard of Skype? People do stuff on that all the time."

"Kurt would not want to watch me get off on a computer screen." said Blaine shaking his head. Kurt was a gentleman. He much preferred being there when Blaine finished.

"It's homemade porn! What kind of boy doesn't like porn? Hell, you love it!"

"Bailey!" said Blaine warningly.

"Sorry but you do. Or you did. But seriously, Kurt has never watched a porno?"

"He's not that type of guy. He's a romantic. He prefers physical touch to just a bunch of guys groaning on a screen."

"I'm sure if you were that guy, he would be on that like white on rice."

"Bails, please. Public park."

"Sorry. I'll control myself. This is just weird. Do you know how many times I have walked in on you and Cooper in front of a computer screen?" asked Bailey. Blaine stared at her.

"You've seen me?"

"The Anderson men are very vocal when they are getting to down to business. I walked right back out! It was only once for each of you. Don't look at me like that. It was horrifying for me, you know." Blaine and Bailey sat on the bench in silence for a while. "So do Kurt, Santana, and Rachel have anything planned for us tonight?"

"I think Kurt said he was cooking."

"Oh no he's not!" Bailey stood up.

"What do you mean?"

"He's not cooking." repeated Bailey. "Come on."

"Bailey, what are you planning?"

"You'll see." Blaine sighed. Sisters were annoying, especially when you shared DNA.

Blaine and Bailey were settling into the guest cubicle that the three former New Directions had set up for them when Kurt poked his head through the curtains.

"Guys, dress nice. We're having a nice dinner on the roof." He said with a smile to Blaine.

"You got it, Kurt." said Bailey. Kurt went back to the kitchen. Bailey sat down and watched Blaine get ready. Once he had his hair gelled into place and his bowtie fastened, Bailey popped her head out of the curtains.

"Hey Santana? Where is the bathroom?" She asked the Latina. Santana pointed towards the bathroom with a smirk and wink at Bailey. Santana was all for getting "Anderson and Hummel laid" as she had put it and had even roped Rachel into Bailey's master plan. "Thanks." Bailey grabbed Blaine by the arm and led him towards the room. She locked the door once they were inside. That's when Blaine noticed Bailey's clothes: a black and silver sequin mini skirt, a purple cowl neck top and black boots.

"Bailey…" Blaine began.

"Shut up." She said as she turned on the shower. She let the water get warm and then shoved Blaine's head underneath the running water. Once she had washed all the gel out, she pulled his head back out. Blaine was coughing and sputtering. Bailey ripped the bowtie from his neck.

"Bailey! Kurt gave me that!" Blaine protested as his sister threw it to the ground.

"I'm sure he'll live if you don't wear it. Less to take off." Then Blaine got it. He groaned.

"Bailey…"

"Don't. Santana, Rachel, and I are going out to dinner and to an 18 and up club. You and Kurt are going to be all alone. Apparently, Kurt has been getting down to business after he talks to you every night. Rachel and Santana are tired of hearing it. You, however, should be ashamed, giving your boyfriend blue balls. Tsk, tsk."

"I don't mean to. What does this have to do with my hair and bowtie?"

"This is part intervention, part makeover. You are 18 years old. Stop gelling your hair down into a helmet every day. Your curls aren't that bad. And bowties? Who are you, the Doctor?"

"I don't understand that reference."

"Show some damn skin! You're gonna be living here next year." Bailey ripped open the top buttons of Blaine's shirt. "Blaine Devon Anderson, I am gonna get you laid."

Blaine stared at his reflection, Bailey smirking behind him. His hair was tamed but his curls were prominent ("A little gel goes a long way, Blaine"). His black shirt was open, not that it could close anymore. The buttons scattered on the floor were proof of that. He looked…18. He didn't look like a high schooler anymore but someone who looked like he had a college boyfriend. He looked….hot.

"Damn, I'm good." said Bailey.

"Are you sure I don't look too…"

"Sexy? Hell no! Now, I'm gonna leave but don't stay in here forever. Get out there and seduce your boyfriend." Bailey looked at her brother once more. "What the hell am I saying? Just say his name. He'll look at you and jump your damn bones. Have fun! Remember, no glove, no love!" Bailey waved as she exited the bathroom. Blaine turned back to the mirror and sighed.

"Bye boys!" said Rachel. As soon as she shut the door, the three girls looked at each other and then quickly pressed their ears up to the door. They could hear Kurt fiddling in the kitchen. For 15 minutes.

"Come on Blaine, get your ass out here." whispered Bailey.

"Blaine, you ok? You've been in that bathroom an awful long time." asked Kurt.

"I'm fine." Blaine squeaked.

"Ok. The girls decided to show Bailey the town so it's just you and me for dinner."

"Ok." Blaine sighed. The girls heard the door open. "Kurt?" Blaine said. A plate went crashing to the floor as the girls heard Kurt's breath hitch in his throat.

"You look…"

"Bailey got a hold of me."

"Yes she did."

"Well?" That was the last word the girls heard. They strained, leaning closer to the door. There was a thump that had them backing away. A groan made them smile.

"Kurt…" said a breathless Blaine. Then the noises were gone. Bailey looked at the older girls.

"Mission accomplished. Let's get out of here before we here more than we need to."

Bailey let herself back into the apartment. She smiled at the clothes strewn everywhere on the floor. She walked over to Kurt's room. She smiled when she saw Blaine and his naked chest lying there in shock.

"Well?" She said. Blaine sat up quickly. "How was it?"

"It was..umm, do we have to talk about it?"

"It was good." She inferred. Blaine's face went pink.

"It was VERY good." She said.

"Bailey…" Blaine reached down and grabbed his pants and slipped them back on.

"Oh my God, what did you guys do?" She asked as she followed Blaine back into their room. Bailey sat down on the bed as Blaine searched his suitcase for a new pair of underwear.

"We're not discussing it."

"Why not? It's not like you sucked whipped cream off his.." Blaine slapped his hand over Bailey's mouth and gave her a warning look. It only made her more giddy. He removed his hand.

"Oh my God! There was whipped cream?! Kurt's a kinky little thing. Who would have thought…." Bailey looked at her brother. "Of course you knew. You almost had sex in the back of a Prius. Where is our little sex monkey anyway?"

"First off, Kurt is not a sex monkey. Don't ever call him that again, for your sanity and mine. And even if he was, he would be mine. Second, he went down to the corner store to get us something to eat."

"You have food."

"It burned." said Blaine sheepishly.

"Good God!"

"Bailey!"

"Sorry."

"Wait, why are you buy yourself?"

"Santana and Rachel had guys buying drinks for them left and right. They got a little wasted so they're getting food. They've probably met…what is that?" Bailey pointed to Blaine's neck.

"What?"

"That…that mark." Bailey got up and got closer. "God, you smell…not good." She inspected the mark and squealed right into Blaine's ear. "Love bite. Kurt marked his territory." Blaine frowned and turned to face the mirror. Sure enough, there was a medium sized purple-ish bruise forming on his neck. Sure he had hickeys before and Kurt had given them to him but this one was special.

"Are you starting to cry?" asked Bailey.

"It's real." said Blaine.

"Pardon?"

"Kurt and I are really back together. I'm not gonna wake up back in Lima." Blaine smiled at his sister.

"Oh….you big softie. Come here." She hugged her brother.

"Blaine?"Kurt's voice came from the living room.

"Your master calls." said Bailey. Blaine slapped her arm.

"In here. Bailey is back."

"Oh good. I found a drunk Rachel and Santana and I thought they had left alone."

"You better put in a shirt before you go out there. My makeup is in the top pouch, in case you wanna cover that hickey." Bailey left Blaine alone. He reached underneath the curtain that separate their room from Kurt's and found a shirt. His was probably in the living room. Blaine looked at himself in the mirror as he put on the shirt. He smiled. He didn't want to cover up the hickey. He wanted everyone to know that he and Kurt Hummel were back together.


End file.
